Domain names are hostnames that identify Internet Protocol (IP) resources, such as web sites. Users who are owners of content to be presented on web sites often desire a descriptive domain name for their web site that suggests or relates to the web site's content. Other factors may also be desirable in a domain name, such as ease of memorizing the domain name, ease of typing, applicability across many languages and regions, search engine optimization, and length. Thus, a user may desire to register a domain name for a sports web site containing, for example, a sports term or theme. The process of domain name selection can be tedious since a user must often consider many different combinations of terms to create a desirable domain name. Even after a potential domain name is selected, it may be registered to another user or otherwise may not be available.
Typically, a user can use a name suggestion service or software, usually provided by companies or registrars, to generate domain name suggestions. A user may navigate to a registrar's name suggestion web page. The user then typically enters a set of keywords that describe web site content. The user may also enter information such as the desired top-level domain name to use (.com, .net, etc.), whether or not to use hyphens or numbers, and a maximum domain name length. The software or service then generates a list of domain name suggestions from which a user may choose.
This process can become cumbersome to a user. For example, a user may not enter all the desired keywords, or may not enter the correct keywords. A user may also forget desired keywords in the time needed for the user to navigate to the registrar's web site.
Therefore, it is desirable to introduce a tool to allow the Internet community to obtain domain name suggestions while simultaneously browsing the Internet on a general purpose content web page, not a web page specifically made for registering domain names. This would provide users with an alternative way to find and register suitable domain names, instead of requiring a user to visit a registrar's web site.